User talk:Umnei
Fairy Interview Hey Umy. This month, Fairy Interview is extending to have all the admins, Councillors and chat mods! So if you'd be kind to answer these questions for me plz :) ;So how was your Christmas? :A: Well, at first, it involved work because Christmas isn't really all that celebrated much in Dubai so various clients, co-workers and employees are still at their offices, doing what they do best. Also, my family was rather busy that day, not really focusing on the festivities at hand. After an early meeting, I got to go shopping for a wedding (alongside my parents) and purchased all sorts of clothes whatnot, more than I would need for just a single wedding. I guess that was kind of like my Christmas present because I got some killer outfits and shoes and stuff :) Also, I didn't end the night inebriated so I guess I got that going for me... ;The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? :A: Yes! I was initially introduced to Fairy Tail through the Anime when the 2nd episode came out and since then, I've been religiously watching it every week. I'm eager to see them remedy their shoddy adaptation of the first half of the GMG arc with better animation for what is left, and beyond. ;Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? :A: Obviously, the GMG contestants! Also, I think "past characters" can also mean people from their history, so perhaps that other member of Fairy Tail whom founded the Guild with Mavis and Walrod. ;What is your New Year's resolution? :A: I don't really have one, because they never really stick. The one rule I do live by though is to treat others the way you expect to be treated. However, if people start stepping over my toes, they might face a bit of trouble :P I'm digressing from the point... So I guess you could say not to mistreat others because it'll bite you in the booty later. ;Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2012 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? :A: Getting chapters on a weekly basis does indeed make us lose our sense of time, doesnt it? :P I guess the year was bittersweet to Fairy Tail, because they didn't finish the GMG arc with a bang, as we had hoped. However, it does leave us wanting more. Also, we've just entered a new arc that still seems very promising to me, so here's hoping for a marvelous 2014! 04:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Tada all done :) <3 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Relikz (talk) 10:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Podcast Hey Umy, I'm only waiting for your sentence so I can finish the add :P 17:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok this is what I got XD. Your sentence will go where the Kyaa~ is at :D 22:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC)